The Knight's New Groove Part 1-Open/Perfect World
Narrator:Will you take a Look at that pretty Pathetic Hu Well You.II Never Beileve this But that Panther you.re looking at was once a Boy Being And Not Just Any Boy Being that guy was a King A Rich Powerful Ball of Charisma Oh yeah This is His Story Well Actualty My Story That.s Right..I.m That Black panther The Name is Arthur Pendragon....King Arthur I Was the World.s Nicest Guy and they Ruined My Life for no Reason Oh is That Hard to Belive Look I Tell you what you go Back a Ways you Know Before I Was a Black Panther and This Will all Makes Sense * (In The Scene Micheal an younger version of Arthur At the Beginning) * Narrator:All Right now See. That.s a Little too far Back Oh Look at Me That.s Me as a Toodler (Micheal Cryings and Chuckles) * Narrator:Ahem (Micheal Giggling) * Narrator:All Right Let.s Move Ahead * (SuperDisneyFan15 Presents The Knight's New Groove) * Wart/Arthur:Oh Yeah * Sing:There are Despots and Dictator Manpulators There are Blue Bloods with The Intellects of fleas there are King and Catty tryrant who are So Lacking In Refinements thy.d be better suited swinging from the treesHe Was Born and Raised to Rule No One Has Ever Been as Cool In a Thousand years of Aristocracy An Enigma and a Mystery In Mesoamerican History the Quinessence of Perfection that is He * Narrator:Okay This is the Real Me Not this This Not this Winner Loser Okay See This Palace Everyone In It is At My Command Check this out * Wart:Kuzco (Human):Peter Pan * Peter Pan/Theme Song Guy:Guy Oh yeah He.s The Sovereign lord of the Nation He.s The Hippest Cat In Creation He.s The Sword in the Ston a tO Pinocchio aND THis Perfect World Will Spin Around His Every Little Whim Cause this Perfect World Begins and ends With * Wart/Arthur/Kuzco (Human);Me * Peter Pan/Them Song Guy:What.s his Name * Jeremy Jones;Arthur * Peter Pan:That.s Name * Jeremy Jones:Arthur * Various Characters:That.s His Name * Flynn:Characters Arthur * Peter Pan:Is He Hip or What * Various Characters:Arthur * Peter Pan:Yeah * Merlin:Oh Hello * Wart/Arthur:(Groaning) you threw off My Groove! * Razoul:I.m Sorry But you.ve Thrown off the Emperor.s Groove * Merlin:Sorry! * Wart/Arthur:you Were Saying * Peter Pan:What.s His Name * Various Characters:Arthur * Peter Pan:Is he Hip or What * Snow White:Arthur * Peter Pan:Don.t you Know He.s The King of the World * Jerry:Arthur * Peter Pan:Whoua yeah Ow * Wart/Arthur:(kicks the Door Open) Ha Boom Baby * Derek: Choosing your Highness It is time for you to choose your Bride * Wart/Arthur:All righty Trot out the Ladies Let.s Take a Look-see Hate your hair Not Likely * Tiana:I.m Sorry I.m Confused * Wart/Arthur:Yikes * Jane:Oh No * Wart/Arthur:Yikes * Jasmine:Buil Roar * Wart/Arthur:Yikes * Aroura:Oh that.s Attractive * Arthur/Wart:And Let Me Guess you Have a Great Personality * Megara:Welcome to the Nerd Lab * Wart/Arthur:Is This Really the Best you Could do? * Derek:Oh yes Oh No I-I Mean P-perhaps... * Narrator:What is He Babbing about He.s Like Thing that Wouldn.t Shut Up. Anyway Still Wondering About that Black Panther in Opening Well Let Me Show you the People Responisble for Runing My Life Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes